The Saiyan Race
by mystical-dragon-sakura
Summary: A new saiyan appears, revealing secrets to Gohan, Vegita and...VIDEL?! Okay, by now you know that i suck at summeries, so, just read it and review. good or bad, i dont care


Blake- as usual, I am using Blake as my nickname. Today for this fan fic, I have Gohan and Videl with me. Say hi.  
  
Gohan- hello  
  
Videl- hey  
  
Blake- so, here we have it, my first ever DBZ fan fic, and my second fan fic period. Please review, I need reviews! So just, review!  
  
Videl- *looks over at Gohan and they both silently agree that Blake is a psycho*  
  
Blake- alright, getting to the fact that I don't understand Japanese and have not yet seen the original or the un-edited, tell me in your review anything you want to.  
  
Gohan- well, I gotta get going. See ya.  
  
Videl- wait for me!  
  
Gohan and Videl start to walk off.  
  
Blake- what, no, wait! You cannot leave yet! *Runs after them*  
  
Chapter 1: A New Saiyan  
  
All of the sudden, from out of nowhere, a very powerful ki entered the Earth's atmosphere. All of the z fighters, either training, or, in Gohan's case, in school, felt it.  
  
During class at school, Gohan got up and started for the door. "Where do you think you are going Mr. Son?" his teacher asked him.  
  
"I-uh-I-" Gohan tried to think of an excuse as Videl, still in her seat, glared intently at the young half-breed. "I have to go to the bathroom." Gohan finally made up.  
  
"Well hurry up, I don't want to be waiting here all period waiting for you to return." The teacher snapped him as he rushed out the door. Gohan ran up the stairs and onto the roof. There, he pushed the button on his watch and turned into saiya man. However, at that moment, someone walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey, saiya man, where do you think you are going?" a cold, menacing voice came up from behind him. Gohan turned around and came face to face with none other than Videl.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl," Gohan said in his cheesy, fake saiya man voice.  
  
"You wouldn't have happened to see a boy, about your height, black hair and black eyes come near here, would you?" Videl said, glaring at Gohan in his disguise.  
  
"Uh-no." Gohan replied quickly. He felt the ki finally land on Earth. "I got to go." He said. Gohan took off towards the place where he felt the ki.  
  
"Ugh!" Videl snarled in frustration. She looked off into the direction that saiya man had taken off in until she heard her watch go off.  
  
"Videl! Videl!" the chief yelled through the communicator watch. "We need you to come to the mountain range, a little ways outside of Satan City. There has been an explosion.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Videl yelled back to the chief. She took a capsule out from her pocket and activated it. She through it to the ground and waited for it to go off. Finally, when it did, she climbed inside her helicopter and took flight to the location that the chief had instructed her. Upon arriving, she saw that a good majority of the police force was already there. She landed near the chief and then ran up beside him.  
  
"Thank god you're here, Videl." The chief praised. "We don't know what it is yet." He informed her.  
  
Videl took a good look in front of her. A few yards away, there was a visibly huge crater, but it was impossible to see into it for the thick layer of dust that was coming from it. "What do you think it is?" Videl asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Ruefully, none of us have any idea." The chief told her.  
  
Videl then had another thought. "Has the great saiya man arrived yet?"  
  
The chief looked over at her, confused at first. After getting over the shock of her asking about saiya man, he replied, "No."  
  
But, unknown to all of the others, all except for the deceased z fighters were already there, hiding in the mountains, waiting to see what had caused the crater. Gohan had even taken off his saiya man costume.  
  
"No offense to you and to Bulma, but that is one really stupid looking costume, Gohan" Krillin poked fun at his friend.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny." Gohan said, a little bit of him agreeing with Krillin. But of course, being half saiyan as he was, he wasn't about to jeopardize a little bit of his pride agreeing with what Vegita called a 'weak, pathetic, no good earthling'. Gohan laughed to himself, thinking that Vegita was married to one of the strongest female earthlings on Earth.  
  
"Quite you two," Piccolo ordered them. "The smoke is beginning to clear."  
  
All of the z warriors looked at the crater, and they too saw that the dust cloud was becoming thinner. Then, they heard a noise. The familiar noise of a space pod door being opened. And that, is what scared them the most. What was in there? Was the question going through everyone's, weather they were human, saiyan, or namikan (how do you spell that?).  
  
Then, the ki rose and shot into the air. The being had come out. Being the only saiyans there (Trunks and Goten are at home) Vegita and Gohan forgot all about the human cops and Videl and took off after the ki.  
  
"What was that!" some of the cops yelled in surprise after seeing the ki and the saiyans take off.  
  
Videl continued looking into the sky, before she got an idea. She got back into her helicopter and took off into the sky.  
  
When they felt the ki stop, they stopped too. What they saw was the thing that they least expected. A young girl with black hair that was about the same length as Gohan's was floating a little bit above them. The girl had coal black eyes and was wearing a saiyan battle suit. Then, a belt looking thing around the girls' waist caught their eyes. It wasn't a belt, it was a tail! This girl was a saiyan.  
  
"How is that possible?" Vegita said, loud enough where Gohan and the girl could barely hear him. He continued to stare at the girls' tail.  
  
"How is what possible?" The girl asked in an annoyed voice. Her voice was almost the exact same as Videl's, but this girl also rather sounded like a female Gohan.  
  
"How can you be a saiyan?" Gohan asked, understanding what Vegita had meant by what he said. Both Gohan and Vegita lifted their eyes and stared straight into the girls' steely black eyes.  
  
"Ha, so you two earthlings know about the saiyan race." The girl said in an amused voice, almost the same as Vegita once used when he was working for Friza. "So, tell me earthlings, who are you?"  
  
At this point, Vegita retained his princely attitude and answered, "I am prince Vegita, prince of the saiyan race. And this is Gohan, son of the late Kakkorot and nephew of the deceased Radditz.  
  
When the girl heard all of this, her eyes went wide in shock as she realized who she was talking to. And then, she gained back her cool stature and said, "So, it is prince Vegita and the son of the traitor. You are both wanted on planet Kuromoki." Then, the girl smiled a venemous smile and added, "And may I introduce myself, I am Katana Kuromoki, princess of the saiyans."  
  
Now it was Vegita and Gohan's turn to be in shock. "But only those with the blood of my father can become the ruler of the saiyans!" Vegita protested.  
  
"And only Vegita, Goku, Goten, Trunks and I were supposed to be remaining of the saiyan race!" Gohan was quick to add.  
  
The girl, Katana, seemed to be paying no attention to them. She was looking straight at Gohan, no, straight past him. Gohan and Vegita turned to see what she was staring at. It was-  
  
"Videl!" Gohan yelled out in surprise. Videl was flying in her helicopter a few feet below them. She had gone unnoticed by the saiyans until now because of the shocking surprises. She had heard most of the conversation.  
  
"Well, well, well. Our little royal saiyan has a human girl friend." Katana teased.  
  
"What, girl friend!" Gohan yelled out at Katana. "She is not my girl friend!"  
  
"And he is not of royal blood." Vegita said.  
  
"Oh, do you really believe that he is not Vegita?" Katana asked. "There was no such person as Bardock, that was just prince Vegita in disguise. You and Kakkorot are brothers, and Gohan is you nephew, prince of the saiyans.  
  
Gohan and Vegita turned to look at each other. They studied eachother until they both came up with the same conclusion. "There is no way that I am related to him!"  
  
Katana laughed, but then she got a good glimpse of Videl's face. "Cerelia!" Katana cried out.  
  
Gohan, Videl and Vegita looked at Katana with a look of 'what-the- hell-is-wrong-with-her?' expression on their faces. Katana flew over to Videl and took her out of her helicopter which returned to it's capsule and fell to the ground.  
  
"My helicopter!" Videl said, watching her capsule fall out of sight.  
  
"No time for that!" Katana told her. Katana flew right in front of Vegita and forced him to look at Videl. "Who does she remind you of?" Katana asked him.  
  
Vegita took a close look at the teenager's face. He gasped when he realized what Katana was saying. "She looks just like queen Cerelia, of the Excentritians!" "Who are the Excentritians?" Gohan and Videl asked at the same time.  
  
"They were a race, just like us Gohan." Katana answered his questions. "Videl, do you know what your mothers name was?"  
  
"No." Videl answered slowly.  
  
"Hmmm." Katana mumbled, deep in thought. "We need to figure that out then."  
  
"That's obvious." Gohan sneered. "But why? Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Gohan, I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm not like the other saiyans." Katana said as she through Videl into the air.  
  
Videl screamed but Gohan flew in her direction and caught her easily.  
  
"Now, so much to do, so little time." Katana mumbled to herself.  
  
Blake- so, how do you like it? Please, please, please review. Onegai! Well, my guests got away from me, I'll just have to find new ones for the next chap. Don't worry, if a lot of people tell me this guest thing is really stupid I will no longer do it. But, if you want that, you have to review! SO, REVIEW! 


End file.
